Intergalactic Christmas
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: A WOY, SU and UG Christmas tale ! Just in time for the holidays !


Intergalactic Christmas

Synopsis: An Uncle Grandpa, Wander Over Yonder and Stephen Universe Christmas-themed crossover. I'm really feeling holly-jolly as of late, so I thought 'why not' ?

Chapter 1-Dashing Through Space Time

Uncle Grandpa was feeling rather festive as usual. Christmas was one of his favorite holidays, next to Halloween, Arbor Day and Leif Ericson Day. He tended to like the lesser-known holidays since he felt they didn't get the right amount of attention and celebratory time. He'd always take the gang out for ice-cream with all the fixin's and a movie he'd rented from CeriseSquare with soda, popcorn and candy later on in the evening. Unfortunately, this afternoon, he had left his van on automatic pilot. Usually someone like Pizza Steve would take the wheel and lead them back home where they could sleep before helping another relative in peril (or maybe it was just grandfatherly advice they sought). Pizza Steve had been in his room, volume turned up to 11, watching one of his favorite flicks _Zombie Apocalypse 7, The Deadening_. No one could hear with all that racket. Gus went to check on him, asking him to turn it down. GRFT wasn't anywhere to be found. More than likely, she was taking a siesta in her room as she usually did this hour.

'Who's drivin' the RV ?', Gus asked, raising an eyebrow quizzically. That was about as emotional as the stoic dinosaur became and that it was excellerating the speed of light. The RV had reached such a death-defying speed that he and Steve were being blown backwards and all they could do was hang on for dear life to the seats in front of them.

'Steve ! Steve, stop the van ! Get off your greasy butt and do _something_ !', he said, bellowing at the top of his lungs to get Steve's attention. Steve finally was able to drag himself to the wheel and hit the breaks just in time. By the time that they did, they found themselves on a seaside town that didn't look familiar, but they had dragged along two friends they had met a long time ago.

Uncle Grandpa met Wander with a big hug.

'Good mornin', Wander ! I knew we'd bump into each other again someday. How's Silvia doin ?', he asked. Silvia was right by his side, ever the faithful steed. She smiled and shook his hand and then said,

'Oh what the flark !', and gave him a huge bare hug, lifting him off the ground.

'Easy...on my spleen, Sil.', Grandpa strained, being sat down squarely on the ground.

'Do you know where we are, UG ?', Wander asked.

'Not a wit.', Grandpa answered, frankly.

'It certainly is swell though, huh ?', Wander replied in his typical starry-eyed manner.

'I'm gonna check it out !', Wander said, rushing forward, impulsively, much like a wide-eyed kid in a candy shop.

'Not without me you aren't mister.', Silvia said, following on his heels.

'Wait...we all need to stick together !', Uncle Grandpa said, while his crew persued him. All the while, they noticed the beachfront houses in this locale were decorated in such a whimsical, colorful way that they couldn't help but be taken in by the place's overall enchantment. It was obvious that Christmas was in the air, and it was more than just the ornaments that had an effect on them.

Chapter 2-A Holiday With Old Friends...and New !

Music was played by a local band and the recently reunited group of old friends could hear females vocalizing.

_Silent night _

_ Holy night _

_ All is calm _

_ All is bright... _

It was absolutely breathtaking.

'So beautiful.', Wander said, closing his eyes.

'I love Christmas carols, they're so cool.', Grandpa agreed.

'Kinda gets ya. Right in here.', Steve chimed in, wiping away a small tear from behind his shades and pointing to his heart. In front of them were three women, each different in personality and color from the other. They all wore different clothing to suit their individuality. One thing was striking though; they all harmonized effortlessly. There was a young boy with curly black hair that sang the most enthusiastically of all. His voice was strangely quiet and hushed during this particular carol, but it matched the mood so appropriately. When they finished, everyone applauded.

'Thank you. That's so sweet !', the tallest female stated. She had a gem on her forehead that glimmered in the moonlight.

'You're the Crystal Gems...', Wander suddenly realized. He felt a surge of fanboyism coursing through his veins but kept himself in check. After all, he was ever the polite, considerate gentleman. Yet, he couldn't help but feel honored to be seeing the Gems in person.

'It is them, isn't it !', Silvia interjected, becoming just as fanatic as Wander had earlier. They greeted them with exhuberance and flair, and it seemed the Gems knew Wander too, as well as Uncle Grandpa. Stephen was a bit befuddled about the whole little 'intergalactic reunion', though. Gus did his best to explain, but Stephen was too amazed that Gus was a _living, breathing, talking dinosaur_.

'You are the _COOLEST_ thing that ever existed. I never met a speaking dinosaur before. And you're friends with a slice of pizza and a flying _tiger_, AWESOME !', Stephen shouted, nearly interrupting the solemn carols from before.

'Don't mind Stephen. He's rather exciteable.', Pearl admitted, with slight chagrin. Garnet was nonplussed, as usual and Amythest simply grinned widely.

'Could we join your caroling ? I haven't been caroling in a good, long while.', Uncle Grandpa offered.

'I've _never_ caroled. I don't know if I can even sing.', Wander said, with some demureness in his tambre.

'Don't worry, Wander. Just belt it out !', Amythest said, confidently. With that, Pearl began singing in her lyrical soprano voice.

_Hark the harold angels sing_

_ Glory to the newborn King_

_ Peace on Earth and mercy mild_

_ God and sinners reconsiled _

_ Joyful all ye nations rise_

_ Join the triumph of the skies_

_ With the angelic host proclaim_

_ Christ is born in Bethlehem _

_ Hark the harold angels sing_

_ Glory to the newborn King_

Everyone in the square began to applaud. Stephen wanted to sing one of his own favorites.

_Dashing through the snow_

_ In a one horse open sleigh (neigh, neigh) _

_ O'er the fields we go_

_ Laughing all the way_

_ HA HA HA ! _

The whole square was bubbling over with merriment as they sang _Jingle Bells_ and caroled throughout the night. It was, however, getting a little cold until Stephen's dad called them in for hot cocoa, cookies and a plethora of other goodies.

Chapter 3-Christmas Is Just Around the Corner

That night after light refreshements, everyone slept well. Wander and his old friend Uncle Grandpa felt a little guilty for not giving everyone a present but they still had time to go to the mall and get some even if the malls were overcrowded and some of the shoppers weren't the most gracious or hospitable. Wander didn't let this get him down. In fact, his infectious cheerfullness rubbed off on most of those humdrum, seemingly bitter procrastinators.

It took almost the entire night, but Wander and Uncle Grandpa had bought gifts for everyone and put them inconspicously under the tree and head to bed. That night, even Uncle Grandpa had visions of sugar plums dancing in his dreams, wondering what sort of presents Santa had left everybody. It was almost too much excitement for him, but due to all the extraneous activity he had endured earlier, sleep had come to easily.

Chapter 4-Friendship is Life's Greatest Gift

Silvia, uncharacteristically, was the first one to be up, that is, right after Stephen.

'I'm making a together breakfast. This one, though, I'm sure won't kill any of you.', he said with a broad, contageous smile.

'It's a long story.', Garnet explained.

'No need to tell us. Let's just eat. I'm starvin' !', Pizza Steve said as the heavenly aroma of sausage, belgian waffles, syrup, whipped cream, eggs, bacon and concord grape jelly tickled his nostrils. Orange juice, grape juice, cranberry juice, apple juice and even strangely, lemonade were all poured and waiting to be drunk. Everyone gave a quick thanks and started eating right away. There was plenty to be eaten and enough could be saved for later, which was a bonus for them all.

Gifts were passed around and even presents had been left behind by Santa that night for them. Effervescently, everyone opened the presents they had and were surprised and awed at what they recieved. Stephen was having more fun with his new camera than a professional photographer.

'I'd like to take a photo of all of my friends together.', he said, suggesting they could all make the moment last longer in a photograph. Steve's dad volunteered to set the camera on its tripod and pressed the timer button to enter the picture at just the right moment.

'Friendship is life's greatest gift. Ya gotta treasure it.', he said, sagely. Sometimes for a boy his age, he had wisdom beyond his years. With the biggest smile the galaxy had ever seen, he and his new friends created a brand new memory that wouldn't likely be forgotten in a dozen millenia.

'Aw, sweet. This is gonna look so good mounted on my wall when I can afford a frame for it.', Stephen said, flipping through the photos and admiring the group photo most of all.

Wander looked at his watch. It was time to return to his exploring.

'Hey, UG, I was wondering ?', he asked him as he pulled him aside.

'Yeah, old buddy ?', UG replied.

'Could ya drop me off here ?', he said, pulling out an extra wide map from his hat and pointed to a specific location on it. UG nodded.

'Yep. You bet. No problem.', UG stated confidently. They shook hands on it and hugged. The Gems thanked Grandpa for his thoughtful gifts and also for his unusually beautiful singing. None of them knew that Grandpa had such a splendid basso profundo voice; quite possibly the lowest basso known in the existence of the galaxy.

Epilogue

Christmas had come and gone again for everyone everywhere in the entire Universe, but the spirit of the season hadn't yet passed. Tinsel, glitter and decorations were still hung about in every nook and cranny for all to see. Even lights glittered among the supernovas, making the remainder of Grandpa's trip bright and nostalgic. Grandpa dropped Wander off in the specific place with Silvia and gave his friend another hug.

'I knew we'd be seein' each other again, pal.', Wander said as he hoisted himself atop Silvia and mounted her saddle. He gave a signature salute and waved after he blew a bubble to carry them where they needed to go. He was singing _Sleigh Ride_ with Silvia in harmony as they ventured off into their next journey, wherever that was.

'I'm certain we'll see each other again. Maybe we'll even run into the Crystal Gems once more ?', he mused aloud.

'Oh that would be boss.', Steve added, looking over his shades, ever the cool cat. He was the epitome of cool without even trying. Gus even cracked a smile. The Gems had gotten under his skin and despite the others' obvious fanboyism, he had a slight crush on Amythest. He wasn't about to let the others in on that little secret, though.

All in all, it had been a Christmas that Grandpa would forever keep close in his heart. The photo on his dashboard was a memory that he would have embedded in the depths of his mind forever. Somehow he had the feeling that he'd encounter more friends just like Wander and the Gems in the future, but for the time being, he just wanted to rest and enjoy his winter vacation. Besides, the slopes, he heard, were kickin' on the planet Frezin this time of year, moreso than anywhere else in the entire universe.

The End


End file.
